Ramen
by DarkDiamondHeart
Summary: A cute story about Hakura, Shuu, and ramen. One-shot. Contestshipping!


**Japanese names used: May/Haruka, Drew/Shuu**

_**Italics- Flyer**_

**Haruka: Hello, viewer people! It's Haruka here! The star of the show!**

**Shuu: Don't you mean co-star?**

**Haruka: EH! They told me I was the star.**

**Shuu: You misunderstood them, stupid!**

**Haruka: Shut up! Anyway, who's my co-star?**

**Shuu: You really are dense. It's me, smart one!**

**Haruka: Grasshead, you're dead! If you do the disclaimer, I might forgive you.**

**Shuu: Fine. DarkDiamondHeart doesn't own Pok****é****mon.**

**Haruka: Thank you. Now, on with the show!**

**Shuu: Sheesh.**

**Haruka: What was that?**

**Shuu: Nothing.**

**Ramen**

"Hurry up, Shuu! I'm starving!" said our favorite brown-haired coordinator running down the streets of the city.

"Have some patience, hot head. I'm coming," said our grasshead Shuu, tying to catch up with his friend Haruka.

"We have to hurry or else they'll be sold out already, after all it is the one of the best ramen shops in the region. So, hurry!" said a very hungry and impatient Haruka.

Shuu sighed. 'This girl never gives up does she,' he thought. He finally caught up with her as she stood in front of the shop.

"OK! Let's get to eating!" Haruka said, ready to eat.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that?"

"We need money. Duh, stupid."

"Oh yeah," Haruka said as searched for money, "one problem."

"What?"

"I'm broke."

Shuu fell down anime-style. "You've got be kidding me. Well, I guess I'll pay then but you owe me."

"Fine."

Shuu checked his pockets for his wallet. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"I must have accidentally left my wallet at the Pokémon Center. Whoops."

Haruka fell to the floor. "Now what? We're both broke, and even if we go to get our money, everything will be sold out by the time we come back."

Shuu thought about a solution until he saw a flyer. "Haruka, look at this."

_Super Ramen Challenge_

_For 4 people or less_

_Finish our mega ramen bowl in an hour and it's free!_

_For today only!_

"That's it! We can take on the Super Ramen Challenge!" Haruka said in triumph.

"You're just now realizing that," Haruka shot him a glare, "anyways, we need to find two more people if we plan on finishing it."

"Have you ever seen me eat ramen?"

"No."

"Then you're in for a treat. Come on! Let's go!" Haruka grabbed Shuu and dragged him into the shop. They quickly sat down and waited to get their orders taken.

"May I take your orders?" the waiter said.

"We'd like to take the Super Ramen Challenge, please," Haruka said with excitement.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll get that ready for you now," the waiter said going to get their ramen.

"Did you hear what she said?" some bystanders said.

"Yeah. They're going to take the challenge."

"Do you think they can do it?"

"Probably not. No one has been able to complete it yet." Every comment made Shuu more and more unsure about taking the challenge.

"Here you are. You have one hour. Good luck!" the waiter said setting the bowl down. It was a huge bowl filled to the top with delicious ramen. Once the waiter was gone, Haruka got her chopsticks out and started eating.

"Wow, you eat like a pig," Shuu said smirking.

"Shut up," Haruka said with her mouth full of noodles, "now, eat or it will all be gone." Shuu started to eat along with her as they tackled the challenge.

After 45 minutes, the bowl was almost empty. Haruka and Shuu were both down to their last portion of noodles when an unexpected yet cute event took place. Both of their mouths were on the same noodle. They blushed furiously at the sight of this. Haruka had no idea what to do, but Shuu did. He leaned in and kissed her while getting rid of the noodle. She was bright red by now.

"Um," Haruka said when they finally broke the kiss, "we finished the bowl."

"Yeah," Shuu said just as flustered as she was, "come on, let's go."

"R-Right." They walked out of the restaurant with everyone looking at them. The moment seemed to have changed them forever.

**Haruka: Thanks for reading, everyone. It was super awesome, no?**

**Shuu: I have to agree with you. It was sweet.**

**Haruka: Review and you'll get ramen too!**

**Shuu: (flipping his hair) Wow, are you still hungry?**

**Haruka: Shut up! See you next time! **


End file.
